


Spell

by Piscaria



Category: Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Ficlet, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee has been acting strangely lately, and Sam is determined to learn why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a tiny ficlet I wrote for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/50ficlets/profile)[**50ficlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/50ficlets/) challenge. Thanks, [](http://logosh.livejournal.com/profile)[**logosh**](http://logosh.livejournal.com/) for reading over it for me.

Sam began to glimpse it the October after the fight in Mission City, a slight hesitation before the Camaro's headlights flashed for him in the school parking lot, a guilty note in Bumblebee's voice as he answered Sam's, "How was your day?" with a noncommittal "fine."

No elaboration. No description of the hours he'd spent waiting in the parking lot. No insight to his continued observation of humanity. No update, even, on the other 'Bots settling into their base on Diego Rivera. Bee might have been a friend Sam passed in the hallway.

"Fine. "

And where had he learned it, this human method of deferring, with a word, another's concern? Of closing the question, like a book, and setting it on the shelf?

Sam might have ignored it if he hadn't noticed the other signs: the absent-minded jazz as Bee drove him home from school, the constant distraction in his voice, the time Sam caught him unaware in the garage and heard Bee mumbling to himself, in English, nonsense words, as if he were reciting a spell.

The secret wore on Sam as the days passed by, the nagging worry that Bee hadn't trusted him enough to share whatever was driving him to distraction. Finally, having enough, Sam waited inside the door at school and watched for Bee to drive away. Then, hopping on the scooter Mikaela had lent him, he tailed the 'Bot, at a distance. Bee didn't seem to notice him.

Sam lost the Camaro for several terrifying moments downtown, and finally found him parked outside the library. Sam hesitated across the street, then, hoping Bee's distraction would continue to serve him well, he parked the scooter and dashed inside, hoping Bee wouldn't notice as he passed.

In the poetry section, he found Bee's holoform sitting on the floor with books piled high around him. His blue eyes scanned page after page. When Sam approached, Bee looked up, his eyes shiny with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bumblebee asked, "that words could sing without music?"

Sam wrapped his arms around him, filled with a sudden tenderness. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't know."


End file.
